Tonight
by Dominic Stratford
Summary: "H-heichou," / "Ano...apakah kau akan bersedih jika aku telah tiada?" / Aku tahu mungkin aku salah saat itu. Sikapku terlalu acuh akan eksistensinya. Pada akhirnya, akulah yang menyesali kepergiannya. / Song-fic / Oneshot/ Warning Inside / Image cover not mine/ Anyway, Happy birthday Levi!


Warning: OOC, One-Shot, Song-fic, Levi's POV.

**_Bold italic _**– for song

_Italic – _for thought

* * *

**.**

**Tonight**,

by**_Dominic Stratford_**

Song by** FM Static**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**.**

* * *

**_I remember the times we spent together  
All those drives, we had a million questions  
All about our lives  
And when we got to _****outside ****_everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me,  
Tonight_**

.

"Apakah kali ini mereka akan berhasil?" pertanyaan salah satu dari banyaknya warga sipil yang bergerumul tersebut terdengar olehku. Suasana di sekitar kami semakin riuh. Tak ada satu pun dari kami menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka, seakan itu hanyalah angin berhembus. Semuanya tampak menunggu kami —Scouting Legion— untuk melewati gerbang setinggi kurang lebih 50 meter yang nantinya dibuka.

Untuk sejenak, aku memikirkan pertanyaan tadi.

_Apakah kami akan berhasil?_

Aku pun tak tahu. Aku tak pernah yakin dengan kemampuanku sendiri, maupun rekan yang kupercaya. Kurasa tak seorangpun dari kami tahu jawabannya. Tetapi kuharap ekspedisi di luar dinding kali ini dapat menekan jumlah kematian prajurit sekalipun jika misi ini gagal.

_._

___**I remember the days we spent together,  
Were not enough, and it used to feels like dreaming  
Except we always woke up,  
Never thought not having you here now  
Would hurt so much**_

.

"Selamat pagi, _Heichou_!"

Sosok dengan manik secoklat madu itu memasuki ruanganku sambil membawa nampan dengan secangkir kopi pahit di atasnya. Tak lupa ia juga membawa satu tempat kecil berisi gula balok meskipun ia tahu aku tak pernah memakai gula itu sedikitpun. Oh tidak, ia tak salah sama sekali untuk menyajikan kopi untukku di pagi hari seperti ini. Itu memang perintahku.

"Selamat pagi, Petra—"

Tak ada siapa pun disana.

Sial. Aku terlalu banyak melamun. Itu hanyalah ilusi bodoh. Kenyataannya, ia sudah tiada sejak ekspedisi ke luar dinding yang ke-58. Sudahlah, aku harus cepat bersiap untuk melatih bocah-bocah ingusan itu.

.

**_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight_**

.

Malam ini aku hanya menyendiri di ruang makan yang hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu minyak yang berada tepat di tengah meja ini. Pandanganku tertuju pada cangkir kopi yang sedang kugenggam. Setengah dari isi keseluruhan cangkir ini telah memasuki indera pengecapanku. Membuatku merasakan rasa pahit yang diciptakan oleh minuman berkafein ini. Rasa kantuk yang tadinya menyergap mataku kini telah hilang. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang berhasil keluar dari mulutku meski pikiranku berkelana tak menentu.

_Kenapa-_

_Kenapa harus dirinya?_

_Dari semua prajurit terbaik yang mengikuti ekspedisi, kenapa harus dirinya?_

Aku selalu berpendapat bahwa kematian seseorang disebabkan karena kesalahan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi untuk saat ini aku tak ingin menerapkan pendapatku itu terhadap dirinya. Jangan tanyakan padaku apa alasannya. Aku pun tak yakin mengapa aku bersikap selemah ini sekarang.

_._

___**I remember the time you told me  
About when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night  
That just couldn't wait**_

**_I remember the car you were last seen in  
And the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees  
And stayed out way too late_**

.

"_H-heichou_, selamat ulang tahun! Maaf aku tak bisa memberimu hadiah apapun. Dan...erm, m-maaf juga aku baru mengucapkan hal itu sekarang. Sudah sangat terlambat, ya? Haha," dirinya yang duduk di hadapanku kini tertawa dengan canggung sambil menggarukkan telunjuknya di pipi. Aku juga dapat melihat pipinya memerah sekalipun kami sedang berada di ruangan yang minim pencahayaan seperti ini.

Aku lebih memilih meneguk cairan berwarna hitam dalam cangkir di tanganku ini dibanding menimpali ucapannya barusan dengan kata 'terima kasih'. Jujur saja, aku tak terlalu perduli dengan tanggal ulang tahun atau semacamnya. Menurutku itu tak ada gunanya. Aku masih tak mengerti mengapa banyak orang yang justru malah senang jika sedang berulang tahun. Bukannya mereka harus bersedih? Ajal mereka semakin dekat, bukan?

"Kau beruntung sekali, _Heichou_, lahir pada tanggal ini. Kau bisa merayakan Natal bersama keluargamu sekaligus merayakan hari ulang tahunmu,"

Aku hampir tersedak jika saja aku tak dapat mengatur keterkejutanku. Dengan perlahan kuatur ekspresiku kembali seperti semula sebelum kemudian tanganku kembali menaruh cangkir kopiku di meja.

"Aku tak memiliki keluarga."

Ia terkesiap mendengar jawabanku. Kemudian ia meminta maaf diikuti dengan bungkukan badan. Aku melambaikan tanganku pelan, memberi isyarat bahwa itu adalah hal yang normal. Ia tak perlu meminta maaf layaknya sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Mengapa kau menganggap bahwa ini adalah hal yang bagus?" tanyaku. Ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga sebelum menjawabku.

"Karena hari Natal adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Kau bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga, makan malam bersama, pergi ke gereja, dan sebagainya. Dulu, ketika aku masih kecil, di hari Natal seperti sekarang ini, ayahku selalu memberiku hadiah, seperti buku cerita. Kami juga selalu menghias rumah kami bertemakan natal. Bagian favoritku adalah saat aku menaruh kaus kaki berwarna merah di atas perapian. Lalu, di malam harinya, kami akan berbicara tentang apa saja sambil meminum coklat hangat di depan perapian," matanya berbinar-binar saat mengatakan itu.

"Jadi, kupikir itu akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika kita berulang tahun tepat saat natal," lanjutnya.

"Begitu," ucapku datar. Aku kembali mengisi cangkirku yang sudah kosong dengan kopi yang baru untuk menjaga kehangatan tubuh di tengah dinginnya suhu malam ini.

"Oi, Petra, ceritakan padaku tentang keluargamu," kataku. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya, aku mengucapkan hal itu dengan intonasi memerintah.

Tak lebih dari dua detik kemudian ia mengangguk cepat. Senyuman telah mengembang di wajahnya yang sederhana. Aku menyukai suaranya yang lembut dan ekspresinya yang menyenangkan untuk diperhatikan saat ia sedang bercerita. Sejujurnya, tujuanku menyuruhnya bercerita lagi adalah untuk mengulur waktu saja agar ia sedikit lebih lama lagi berada di dekatku.

.

___**I remember the time you sat and told me  
About your Jesus, and how not to look back  
Even if no one believes us  
When it hurts so bad, sometimes  
Not having you here**_

.

"E-eh?! Kau atheis, _Heichou_?"

"Hn,"

"Kenapa?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, mencari jawaban yang kedengarannya logis. "Menurutku agama hanyalah sesuatu yang mengkotak-kotakkan hidup manusia. Aku tak ingin terikat dengan sesuatu yang kekal seperti itu,"

"O-oh," ia bungkam. Tak ingin beradu pendapat denganku.

"Kalau menurutku, agama adalah—"

"Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan hal ini? Aku merasa tak nyaman."

"A-ah, maaf, _Heichou_!" Ia membungkuk. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku saja, tak tertarik menjawab permintaan maafnya.

Kami terdiam sejenak. Diantara kami hanya terdapat suara dentingan sendok logam yang berbenturan dengan permukaan cangkir porselen yang sedang kugerakkan saja.

"_H-heichou_," panggilnya. Kugerakkan bola mataku menatap figurnya yang tepat berada di arah jarum jam 2 dari sini.

"Ano...apakah kau akan bersedih jika aku telah tiada?" Ia menunduk, menatapku dari balik helaian poninya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kerena aku ingin tahu apakah jika aku telah tiada suatu hari nanti, orang-orang akan bersedih karena kehilangan diriku yang lemah ini, atau tidak,"

"Kau tidak lemah. Kau adalah prajurit yang berguna. Sekalipun kau telah tiada suatu hari nanti, aku yakin paling tidak akan ada seseorang yang selalu mengenangmu,"

"Terima kasih, Heichou," matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku berdiri, hendak meninggalkannya sendiri disitu. Aku yakin ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"T-tunggu!" Ia ikut berdiri. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan kemejaku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-lagi'

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya,"

Ah, benar juga. Aku belum menjawabnya. Aku tak terlalu yakin dengan jawaban yang ada di pikiranku, tetapi ia terus mendesakku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang tak berguna itu.

"Sekalipun kau telah tiada, bukan berarti aku akan menghentikan perjuanganku. Aku tak akan berhenti hanya karena itu. Jadi, jawabannya adalah tidak. Aku tidak akan sedih bila suatu saat nanti kau pergi," Ia meregangkan cengkeramannya di lenganku, dilanjutkan dengan langkahku yang mulai menjauh.

Apa aku salah menjawab seperti itu?

.

**_I sing  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight_**

.

Aku tahu mungkin aku salah saat itu. Sikapku terlalu acuh akan eksistensinya. Pada akhirnya, akulah yang menyesali kepergiannya. Aku merasa kehilangan dirinya yang selalu membuatkan kopi untukku. Aku juga rindu akan suaranya saat menceritakan keluarganya. Tetapi sekarang yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah duduk di sini, menikmati kopi yang kubuat sendiri, sambil memandangi gelapnya langit malam yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan dan bintang yang redup.

Ia pernah bercerita, kalau orang yang meninggal akan menjadi salah satu bintang di langit. Aku tersenyum mengejek saat itu, mengatakan kalau itu hanyalah anggapan bodoh. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri kalau kini aku –meskipun belum sepenuhnya percaya— berharap dirinya menjadi salah satu dari banyak bintang di atas sana. Agar aku bisa mengenangnya.

.

**_I sing  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight_**

.

Aku tak tahu siapa yang harus kusalahkan saat ini. Entah komandan Erwin, Eren yang terlambat membantu rekan-rekanku, ataupun diriku sendiri. Ini semua terlalu komplikasi dalam otakku. Membuatku berkali-kali mengeraskan rahangku karena geram.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam minggu ini, aku kembali menunggangi kudaku lalu melenggang pergi menuju pemakaman di sudut kota. Tak mengindahkan Eren yang bertanya kemana aku akan pergi. Hanya tempat itu yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Aku menyukai tempat itu. Sunyi dan tenang. Tak ada yang dapat menggangguku disana.

Aku menuruni kudaku dengan menggunakan pijakan yang terdapat di sisinya. Lalu mulai berjalan menuju salah satu tempat dengan beberapa gundukan tanah di atasnya. Di salah satu sisi gundukan tanah itu, terdapat batu nisan bertuliskan nama mereka. Erd Shin, Auruo Bozado, dan Gunther Schultz. Hanya satu nama diantara deretan batu nisan itu yang tak ada.

Petra Ral.

Aku menatap ke atas langit yang dipenuhi oleh taburan bintang. Lalu berkata,

"Petra, aku tak tahu kau menjadi bintang yang mana di atas sana, tetapi...apakah kau bahagia saat ini? Jika jawabanmu adalah 'Iya', maka aku turut senang. Aku senang telah menunjukmu sebagai anggota Scouting Legion. Aku senang telah mengenalmu. Aku senang telah bertemu denganmu. Jadi...terima kasih kau sudah bersama kami selama ini."

Aku mengatakannya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah kutunjukkan kepada siapapun. Aku tahu ini adalah tindakan bodoh, berbicara pada bintang di atas sana yang diam tak bersuara. Tetapi aku merasa bebanku jauh lebih berkurang sekarang.

.

* * *

A/N: Etto... OOC ya Levi-nya? Maaf ya, reader sekalian /bungkuk/ Saya baru pertama kalinya nulis di fandom SnK, jadi maaf kalau saya kurang mendalami atau kurang dapet feeling karakternya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf /bungkuk/

Dan itu, di saat bait pertama lagu, pas kata-kata "**_And when we got to _****outside ****_everything felt right_**_", _outside-nya itu pengganti dari kata **_New York_**. Karena saya pikir itu akan aneh kalau ada kata New York padahal settingnya di Jerman seperti ini. Dan lagi, itu kan mereka ceritanya ekspedisi luar dinding, nggak mungkin juga kan ekspedisinya sampe nyasar ke New York gitu? /disepak/

Yosh! Saya mohon saran atau kritiknya melalui review di bawah ini /nunjuk-nujuk kotak review/ atau melalui PM juga bisa. Apa sajalah, yang penting hepi. /plak/

Akhir kata,

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir kesini!

Oh iya! Saya hampir lupa!

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, LEVI-HEICHOU! /peluk-peluk Levi/ /digorok Levi/

* * *

**Omake**

Ketika aku hendak melajukan kudaku, untuk sesaat aku terdiam, lalu kutatap langit sekali lagi,

"Juste pour que vous le savez, je t'aime...Petra."

_Just so you know, I love you...Petra._

_._

_Sampai jumpa lagi entah dimana._


End file.
